The Worth Of Water
by Anarril
Summary: AU. Pre-LotR. A hunting trip goes terribly wrong. Orcs were a lot closer to Rivendell than anyone could have guessed...**Warning: Character Death**
1. The Deer and The Consequences

We Never Know The Worth Of Water  
  
...until the well is dry.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Tolkien, never will.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some violence, not extremely graphic, but it is there.  
  
Summary: AU. Pre-LotR. The hunting trip goes terribly wrong. Orcs were a lot closer to Rivendell than anyone thought...**Character death**   
  
Note to Readers: This is my first fic, and what a way to start a career of Fanfiction. It's not great writing, but please please please review!  
  
Many thanks to my beta, Mariana Nimeneth  
  
Chapter One  
The Deer And The Consequences  
  
  
"Elladan, it went that way. I'm sure of it." Elrohir pointed to the right of the path.  
  
"The deer went that way, Elrohir," replied Elladan, somewhat testily, pointing in the opposite direction. "Have you gone blind, brother?"  
  
"Brother, it is you that have gone blind. The deer went right. Didn't it, Estel?"  
  
"I didn't see which way it went," announced the human, shooting meaningful glances at his brothers. "Don't drag me into it."  
  
Elrohir spotted the lie at once. "Estel, you saw it. Which way did it go? It went right, didn't it."  
  
"I said not to drag me into your bickering," Estel snapped.  
  
"Very well," said Elladan, angrily. "I'll go left, and Elrohir the Blind will go right. Estel, who refuses to take a stance, will wait here for us." Estel knew better than to complain.  
  
"Fine," Elrohir retorted. "But you'll be the laughingstock of Rivendell when I come back with the buck." With that, Elrohir turned on his heel and stomped off in a huff.  
  
Elladan turned to Estel and said loud enough for Elrohir to hear, "Yes, Estel, I WILL show that excuse-for-an-elf what a REAL tracker is like." He glared in the direction Elrohir had gone. "Won't I."  
* * * * * *  
  
The trees cast long shadows across the path. Three hours, and not a sign of the deer. Elrohir was beginning to doubt that the deer had actually gone this way. He wouldn't admit it, but his brothers' words stung. They had not gotten into a serious fight for decades. And over a deer! Why had they gotten so worked up about a deer?  
  
The light was fading quickly and the small animal path that he had been following had disappeared. A few more minutes, Elrohir told himself. But he could not pick up the trail again, and soon the forest had faded into the black of night.  
  
Elrohir sighed and turned back toward the path. "It was such a big one, too," he murmured. But it wasnÕt losing the deer that he was concerned about. It was Elladan and Estel's scorn when he returned empty handed. I'll just have to laugh it off, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, a young buck darted in front of the elf. It wasn't the one he had been chasing, but it would do. Stringing his bow and nocking an arrow, he sprinted after the deer.  
  
The trees flew by the light footed elf as he pursued the deer. Elrohir could tell he was gaining ground. Closer...closer...perfect!  
  
Without stopping, Elrohir drew his bow and fired. The arrow pierced the buck's heart and the creature died without a sound. "A shot worthy of the Mirkwood elves," he praised himself, moving to inspect the kill.  
  
The wound was clean, very little blood. Hoisting the deer over his shoulders, he again turned to the path. Or, he at least started to, before he realized he didn't know in which direction the path lay. I caught a deer but got lost in the process. That'll make them laugh even harder. Well, it IS funny. And embarrassing, Elrohir thought, amused and embarrassed. Turning in a circle, he saw the trail he had made chasing the buck. It was painfully obvious. I AM an excuse for an elf, with a trail like that. At least I can find my way back now.  
  
It was embarrassing, following his own trail, especially since it was so obvious. He hoped that Elladan hadn't caught the deer, which by now he had concluded had indeed gone the other way. He would never admit it, however.   
  
As Elrohir reached the spot he had first seen the buck, a loud screech filled the air, coming from his right. Elrohir stopped dead in his tracks. Orcs? This close to Imladris? A second screech answered this time from behind him, and then a third, and fourth. Elrohir dropped the deer and ran as fast as his elven legs could carry him toward the path.   
  
He was both thankful for and worried by the absence of screeches over the next minutes. On one hand, the orcs could be gone or be heading away. On the other, he couldn't tell where they were, and might run right into them.  
  
In the dark, and not paying much attention to the ground, Elrohir stumbled on a tree root, wrenching his ankle. he steadied himself, and ran on. This time, he ran slower, and with a sight limp.  
  
There was another screech, this time a ways ahead. Elrohir suddenly remembered that Elladan and Estel were out that way too, and felt sudden fear for them. Especially Estel. He ran faster, hoping to get there before the orcs did.  
  
For nearly ten minutes, there was silence, save only for the light sound of Elrohir's feet on the leaf covered ground. In a small clearing, he waited for a second, hoping the orcs would give away their position.  
  
Elrohir heard the whistling of the arrow and the twang of a bowstring an instant to late to avoid it. Pain flared in his right shoulder as the arrow struck his back, knocking him off balance and onto the ground. The orcs chose this moment to swarm out of the trees onto the elf. Rolling onto his back and then onto his feet, the elf drew his sword. Elrohir took a quick head count of the orcs and the results were not reassuring. Slicing off the head of an orc, he called for help.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Estel and Elladan, who had just returned with the deer and a smug expression, heard the cry and the orcs. "Elrohir!" Elladan cried, abandoning the deer and racing into the forest with Estel on his heels.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elrohir was covered in cuts and scrapes, but the only major wound he had sustained this far was the arrow. It hurt horribly, and Elrohir was ready to scream with pain. Beheading another orc, he called again, and this time, he heard an answering call. Elladan! he thought, relieved. And most likely Estel, too. The three of us should be able to handle these orcs.  
  
He whirled around, catching an orc on the neck, but not quite taking the head off. Orc blood spurted all over him. Revolted but unable to spare concentration, he finished the job and turned on another orc.  
  
An arrow whistled by his ear. There was nothing he could do about the archer at the moment, so he all but ignored him, concentrating on the other orcs.  
  
An arrow flew several feet wide of Elrohir, embedding itself in a tree. So it's not a good archer, the elf thought grimly. Like it'll do me much good, except to delay my death, if those two don't get here. Where are they? He thought, the last part near frantic.  
  
He could feel himself beginning to tire. He should have been able to last much longer, even with his wound. Then it hit him. The arrow had been poisoned. He began to make more mistakes, as the poison did it's work, painfully spreading through his body. The orcs noticed this and moved closer, pressing their advantage. After running another orc through, he was almost not fast enough to block another's swing. Immediately, the tables turned, and the elf found himself on defensive. The only way to win on defensive was to wear your opponent down, and this was clearly not going to happen.  
  
In forgetting about the archer, Elrohir had made a fatal mistake. Out of the blue, an arrow slammed into his chest, piercing in between his ribs. He faltered, and an orc seized his chance. The orc unsheathed his dagger and rammed it into the elf's abdomen. Elrohir gasped, and his knees gave way. He dropped his sword and clutched his stomach, feeling the warm blood flowing over his fingers. His own blood. Elrohir was in shock. He didn't see the orc raise the sword to finish him.  
  
He also didn't see the orc slain by an arrow. Elladan and Estel burst into the clearing and joined the fray.   
  
Elrohir's head spun, images blurring and melting into one another. I've lost too much blood. The thought skittered through his mind in an instant, and was gone. The world was a mass of pain and noise. He heard cries, though whether they were from orcs or his brothers, he couldnÕt tell. The world slowly dimmed. He was vaguely aware that the orcs had fled, and that his brothers had run over to him. The poison was all over his body, now. All he could feel was pain, all he could see was black, and all he could hear was the slowly diminishing roar of blood in his ears. "I'm sorry, Elladan," he rasped out, and collapsed into his twin's arms.  
  
  
Elladan held his brother in his arms, horror painted over all his features. He watched his brother's labored, dying breaths. The poison was working, for without it, his brother wouldn't be slipping away. "Elrohir, no!" Elladan bent over his twin. "Stay, stay with me. Please, no! NO! Elrohir! You can't, you can't..." Elrohir's eyes glazed over, and his chest was still.  
  
Elladan dissolved. Sobs wracked his body. Estel knelt next to him, tears flowing freely down his dirt and blood stained cheeks. "No!" Elladan sobbed. "No, no, no, no..."  
  
"Elrohir," Estel whispered, in disbelief. But there was little doubt. Elrohir, son of Elrond and brother to Elladan and Estel, was dead.  
  
To be Continued...  
well, what'd you think? please review... 


	2. Estel

**We Never Know the Worth of Water**  
  
...until the well is dry  
  
Please note:** ELROHIR IS DEAD. THERE WILL BE NO SAVING HIM** unless I decide that I feel like saving him, and reviews might help...(hint, hint)  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I love reviews!   
  
**Leafy** - thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it. How do you *think* Elrohir's death will affect every one? Elladan, in particular.  
  
**RM** - thanks, I'm glad you deemed it worthy.  
  
**Mariana Nimeneth** - I'm really glad to be your partner in crime, too. Can I have your wings?  
  
**Angel** - thanks so much for the review.  
  
**blue alien** - thank you for the review. I personally am not a fan of coffee, (except in ice cream form) but I like your stories. I knew reviewing my reviewers would help!  
  
I'm glad you all liked it!  
  
Clarification: _italics_ denotes thought  
  
This is a short chapter, but that's because I found a wonderful way to end it...enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**Estel**  
  
  
  
No. Not Elrohir! No! The thoughts whirled in Estel's mind. Elladan's sobs barely registered; all Estel could hear were Elrohir's last words, and the image of the dead twin was burned into his memory forever. No! Elrohir!   
  
~ ~ ~memory~ ~ ~  
  
"C'mon, Estel! Can't you catch me?" Elrohir joked as his horse pulled ahead of the human's.   
  
"Well..." Estel began, appearing uncertain.   
  
Elrohir laughed, spotting the finish line in the twilight. "Little brother, I think I've won. Again." Much to the elf's surprise, Estel put on a burst of speed, crossing the finish line first. The look on the elf's face ws priceless, as, once again, Elrohir vowed not to be so cocky next time. There was a snort from one of the nearby trees. Swiftly scooping up an unripe apple from the ground, Elrohir hit Elladan square on the forehead, knocking him out of the tree.  
  
"Ouch! Elrohir..."  
  
"Elladan, you really need to learn how not to give away your hiding place, especially when we have unripe apples at hand."  
  
An orc arrow whizzed by Elrohir's ear. A little too late they realized they had not brought their weapons with them. Unarmed, all the twins and the human could do was hop on the horses and go. "I can't believe we didn't bring our weapons!" the human exclaimed, taking off. "C'mon you two!"  
  
The twins were right behind him, both on Elrohir's horse. "For our camp or for Imladris?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Camp," replied Elrohir, "Where our weapons are. We'll never make it to Imladris, even at this pace. That way, we'll be armed. We can take this many orcs."  
  
Reaching camp, they grabbed their weapons and turned to meet the oncoming wall of orcs. There were less than twenty of them, and they all looked rather dismayed to find that the elves and human had weapons after all. They came any way, and Elrohir was proved right. The fray lasted all of five minutes.  
  
Sometime toward the end of it, Elrohir caught a glancing blow on the head and went down. The other orcs were dead before they could even consider using their advantage. Elladan was immediately at his brother's side. Feeling the fallen elf's neck, he sighed with relief. "There's a pulse."   
  
Estel, who had been standing over the two, jumped when Elrohir's eyes popped open. Elrohir snorted. "As if mere orcs could kill Elrohir the Great, Elrohir the Wise, Elrohir the Talented, Elrohir the..."  
  
"You'll be Elrohir the Unconscious if you keep that up," Elladan growled. "You scared us."   
  
Elrohir's face quickly became serious. "I wouldn't die on you, brothers."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~end~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You promised," Estel whispered. "You told us that you wouldn't, but you did." Elrohir, he thought, You promised, you promised, but you did not keep it. How did it happen? How could it happen? Elves were supposed to be immortal, Estel was supposed to die first. Not Elrohir. If only Elrohir had not gone on that wild goose chase after the nonexistent deer...  
  
There could be no "if onlys" now. Elrohir had gone, and he was dead because of it. Why had he gone after it? Surely he hadn't seen it go that direction, even Estel had seen it go the other way.   
  
~ ~ ~memory~ ~ ~  
  
Brother, it is you that have gone blind. The deer went right. Didn't it, Estel?  
  
"I didn't see which way it went," announced the human., shooting meaningful glances at his brothers. Don't drag me into it.  
  
Elrohir spotted the lie at once. Estel, you saw it. Which way did it go? It went right, didn't it.  
  
I said not to drag me into your bickering, Estel snapped.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~end~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He should have told Elrohir that it had gone the other way. He should have sided with Elladan. He had known which way the deer went, but thought it would be funny to see Elrohir chase after nothing. To see if he could track a deer that didn't exist. Some joke it turned out to be. By playing that joke on his brother, he had killed him. He had caused Elrohir's death.   
  
The tears flowed faster and more freely down the humans face. He had caused it. He had caused it...  
  
Eventually, after what seemed like years, Estel's spinning mind reached a state of general numbness. Elladan was silent; he had cried himself out. His body shuddered occasionally, but otherwise was still.  
  
It was a sound that brought the human back to the real world. His mind was so foggy at first that he couldn't identify it. He heard it again, a long, howling noise. He stood up, and a brief stab of pain in his left thigh almost knocked him over again. He hadn't noticed when he had gotten hurt, he had been so fixated on Elrohir. He steadied himself, walked a few steps, and decided he could handle it.  
  
He tried to put his brain into action. He tried to recall what that was. He heard it again, closer, this time accompanied by several shrieks. His mind clicked into focus. _Orcs!_ He let out a moan. _And Wargs. And in greater numbers, unless I'm much mistaken_, he thought wildly. He gazed around the clearing. The night was dead silent, except for the wargs and orcs. He heard the noise again, from the north._ Good. At least I know which direction they're coming from_, he thought grimly.  
  
He heard it yet again, and even closer. "Elladan, I think we should get out of here. I'll carry Elrohir." There was no reply. "Elladan," said Estel, sharply. "Elladan, answer me!" Frightened, he turned to look at the elf. He gasped. "No," he whispered.  
  
**TBC....**  
  
**Mwahahaha!  
I bet you're all saying to yourselves, "Wow, that was a great ending, it really doesn't leave anything hanging, does it." Told you it was great!   
  
Remember, reviews might just save Elrohir! Although, you should be concerned about Elladan, too... *laughs evilly* I AM the author, and I CAN and probably WILL kill one or both of them, if I don't get enough reviews...  
  
with that in mind, please r/r!**


	3. Explanation and Disbelief

**I'm back!!! Yes, there's more coming. Originally, this story was going to be 4 chapters long, with no cliffies, but stories have a way of getting longer even if you're not trying. And cliffies are so hard to resist...AAAHHHH!! TEMPTATION!! Somehow, this time, I managed to resist it.   
  
  
THANK YOU, ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!   
Guess what, with this chapter, we get to see who will be the 10th reviewer! Winner gets an Elrohir plushie! But, if we get to 15, I will give *everyone* who reviewed an Elrohir plushie! Offer for a limited time only.  
  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl: Here's more for you. You can stop twitching now.  
  
  
Alia: Thank you, I'm glad you like the way I write. And I'm sorry you don't like killing elves...I'm afraid there might be more.  
  
  
Eneth: *hands over box of tissues* I didn't think it was THAT sad. If Elrohir doesn't like being dead, maybe he's just lonely. Do you think he'd like some company... *grins evilly, as only authors know how* Oh, guess what! as my wonderful beta, I named a character after you!  
  
  
Leafy: Concerned about Elladan? I can't imagine why...don't worry, all will be revealed in this chapter! Well, not all, but some. Oh, (shameless plug alert) I have a story and a poem up on fictionpress.net that I would really like your opinion on. Could you read them? (and possibly review?)  
  
  
Oh, and for those of you who have read Cassia's Stars of Harad you already know about Laener...well, as a tribute to Cassia, I have named an elf in here Reneal (Laener spelled backwards). For those of you who haven't read Cassia's Stars of Harad, go read it and the rest of the Mellon Chronicles RIGHT NOW! (Well, after you read this.) It's some of the best stuff on FanFiction.net   
  
  
FYI- I decided that the story title is too long. Since everyone's calling it "worth of water" anyway, I'm gonna change the title to: The Worth of Water . See, now isn't that better.  
  
  
Wow, how's that for a monster header.  
  
  
Anyway, here's the chapter. **  
  
  
The Worth of Water  
Chapter 3  
**Explanation and Disbelief**  
  
  
  
Elladan was slumped over Elrohir's body, and was very, very still. Estel gave a small cry and nearly flew to his brother's side. He felt fumblingly for a pulse. _Where is it? Oh no._ Estel started to get really scared. There was no pulse!  
  
  
Suddenly, he found it. Weak, but there. He sighed with relief; Elladan was only unconscious. The shrieks came again, along with the howls, and they were much closer this time. _I have to get out of here, fast._ As he tried to lift Elladan off of Elrohir, he realized his wound was worse than he thought, and was getting worse by the moment. There was a spreading stain on his pant leg, and every time he put pressure on his left side it felt like he had been stabbed. _Poison. Great._   
  
  
Again, there was a howl. Estel hauled Elladan up, and realized that he could only take one elf with him. He could not carry two. Though he was loathe to leave Elrohir, he had to save Elladan. Elrohir was dead, and there was nothing the orcs could do to him. Elladan, on the other hand...Estel didn't want to think about that.   
  
  
After a few steps, however, Estel wasn't even sure he could carry Elladan alone. He put the elf down so that he wouldn't drop him if his leg chose to give way. He needed help, but he couldn't leave Elladan to go get it, and it was quickly becoming clear that he couldn't take Elladan with him, either.   
  
  
As chance would have it, a minute later, a horse galloped into the clearing and skidded to a halt as the rider caught sight of the three. An elf dismounted. Estel sighed, with relief and anxiety. The elf was Reneal, one of the twins close friends. "Estel! What happened?" he asked, concerned.   
  
  
"We, um, had a fight with some orcs, Reneal," Estel stammered. "I think Elladan took a blow to the head, and...and..."  
  
  
"What happened to Elrohir? Is he unconscious, too?" Reneal asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
  
"N-no. Elrohir...Elrohir is dead."   
  
  
"Estel, that is not funny, at all. What really happened?"  
  
  
Estel shook his head, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Elrohir is dead, Reneal. He...he was stabbed in the abdomen, and died from the poison..."   
  
  
Apparently, Reneal still didn't believe the man. The elf strode over to Elrohir, knelt beside the body, and placed his fingers on the elf's neck, feeling for a pulse. He gasped. "Valar, no! No, it is not true! Elrohir...no! He is alive, he is alive, he is not dead..." The elf searched in vain for the pulse. Estel looked on, sadly.   
  
  
"He is dead, Reneal, don't you trust me? Would I lie about something like this? Reneal, I know he was your friend, he was my brother, but he is dead."  
  
  
"No..." Reneal started sobbing. "Elrohir...no...Elrohir...no..." His sobs were interrupted by a long, low howl.  
  
  
"Reneal, I know you're sad, but can you hold it in until we get away from the wargs and orcs?" Estel asked, disturbed by how close it was. "If they catch us, there will be no standing against them, with Elladan unconscious and Elrohir dead. And then we'll probably all die, and how would Elrond feel then? It's going to be hard enough for him already, but if Elladan dies..." he let it hang there, waiting for the elf to respond.   
  
  
"You...you are right. I was hunting with four others, if we can get back there, then we should be fine. You ride Nimeneth," he said, gesturing at his horse, "and take...take Elrohir. I will carry Elladan."  
  
  
The trip to their camp was short, especially at nearly a gallop; Reneal was one of the fastest runners in Imladris. When he warned the four other elves that there were orcs approaching, they wasted no time packing and getting the horses ready. No one asked about either of the twins, they concentrated on getting away. Less than a half of an hour after Estel got on the horse, he was off again, safe in the valley of Imladris.   
  
  
"Now, Estel," one of the older elves, Elentir, said, turning to the human, who handed Elrohir to Reneal and dismounted. "What happened? How badly are they hurt?"  
  
  
"Um...we were attacked by orcs...Elladan's unconscious, he took a blow to the head," the human replied planting his feet on the ground. "..." Reneal cut him off.  
  
  
"Elrohir is dead."   
  
  
Elentir looked sternly at Reneal. "Reneal, that is not a good jest. Estel, what happened?" He did not notice that Estel was still gripping the horse tightly.  
  
  
"He speaks the truth," Estel muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Poison." Now that they were out of danger, Estel had time to react to Elrohir's death, and not to the orcs. The tears spilled out of his eyes.  
  
  
"Estel, stop, he isn't dead...is he?" There was a hint of worry in the older elf's voice. "Stop this, you two." The whole camp was silent, everyone had stopped to listen to the conversation.   
  
  
Estel only nodded. His throat had closed up, and no sound would come out. Elentir still refused to believe. He walked over to where Reneal was holding the body to see for himself. The entire camp heard his gasp.  
  
  
Elentir took a deep breath and stood away from Elrohir's body. "It is true. He is dead."   
  
  
Estel shook his head. "I told you." He let go of the horse and tried to walk, but his left leg crumpled beneath him, and he cried out in pain.  
  
  
"Estel! You're injured! Why didn't you say something!" Elentir scolded. "Lithtinwë..." But the female healer was already there.   
  
"It needs to be cleaned, immediately," the elf diagnosed him. "You've lost a lot of blood, and you need to rest it." She quickly set about boiling water, cleaning and bandaging the wound.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night, Estel lay awake, staring at the stars. It _was_ his fault. He should have told Elrohir which way the deer went. He had heard the orcs, too, but had dismissed them. He had not thought that they would have come that near to Imladris. He should have gone to get Elrohir, or gotten Elladan and Elrohir. _My practical joke cost him his life. And it might cost Elladan his life, too. _The remaining twin was still unconscious, and, according to Lithtinwë, who was caring for him, the wound was more serious than they had though at first. Finally deciding that sleep was beyond him, he started to limp (his leg was very stiff, and still pretty painful) over to help Lithtinwë.  
  
  
She addressed him before he was halfway to the fire in the center of the camp. "Go back to sleep, Estel," she told him sharply. "I don't need any help, but it looks like I'll be up all night. And you need to rest your leg. Leave it to three of you to attract all the orcs in the area. And besides, you shouldn't have split up."  
  
  
Estel didn't answer immediately. He needed to be doing something, just to escape his guilt. He and his brothers shouldn't have split up; the words echoed his own inner thoughts. He turned away. "I'll just go...check on the horses or something," he replied, slightly dejectedly.   
  
  
"No, Estel..." Lithtinwë called from behind him. He turned back to face her. "I'm sorry, Estel, I didn't mean it like that. I...I was really good friends with Elrohir, and...I...it's affecting me, badly. I snapped at Elentir, too. Here, can you watch Elladan? I'm running low on herbs and I have to go pick some more."  
  
  
Estel strode over and squatted next to her. "I'm so sorry, I should have...never mind. Go get what you need." She smiled at him and walked out of the ring of light around the fire.   
  
  
Estel stared after her for a few minutes after she disappeared. She seemed to have taken the news of Elrohir's death the best of anyone, although, she might have been just focusing on Elladan. Turning back to Elladan he saw why she had had no time to focus on anything else. The unbandaged wound on Elladan's head was oozing, not just blood, but a nasty yellow substance as well. From the looks of things, she had been trying to clean it, but had not been having much luck. Placing his hand on the elf's forehead, the human's eyes widened. Elladan was way hotter than was safe, or even natural. _I was _so_ stupid!_ Estel thought, angrily and guiltily._ I was warned about the orcs, but because of me, we split up, Elrohir died and Elladan is well on his way!_   
  
  
Feeling the fallen elf's pulse, Estel's anxiety grew. The pulse was too fast, and speeding up by the second. Lithtinwë hurried into the clearing and felt the Elladan's forehead. "It's gotten much worse," she muttered.  
  
**TBC...  
  
oh, did I say I managed to resist the cliffies? I lied!  
  
Four of the names in this chapter are Elvish. Just incase anyone's wondering what they mean:  
  
Elentir-** (literally, "star watch") **Watchful Star**  
  
**Lithtinwë-** (literally, "ash's spark") **Spark in the Ashes** (I know, it calls for a back story-maybe I'll write one!)  
  
**Nimeneth-** (exactly translated, named after my beta) **White Mist  
  
Estel-** (no duh!!) **Hope  
  
  
Sorry if there are any mistakes: my beta's on vacation.  
  
  
REMEMBER!! The title is changing to "The Worth of Water"**


	4. Back to Imladris

**Sorry it took so long guys! R/L interfered, with softball, softball, and more softball. I'm on two separate teams, each has at least two games and a practice a week...you do the math.  
  
Soooo...anyway...the winner of the Elrohir plushie is....(drumroll)....  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl!!! *hands over plushie very ceremoniously* Congradulations! You were my tenth reviewer!! Now, who will be the twentieth?  
  
  
  
Eneth- Yes! I WILL blame all mistakes on you. And why do you think they won't believe Estel? If I walked up to you and said, Hey, Eneth, your sister's dead. would you believe me? No, probably not, you'd want to see for yourself, right?   
  
  
  
**  
The Worth of Water  
Chapter 4**  
Back to Imladris**  
  
  
The fever broke about an hour before dawn. Both Lithtinwë and Estel had both spent a sleepless night tending Elladan. Exhausted, they recruited Reneal to watch Elladan and slept soundly until dawn.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Elladan woke with a groan and a massive headache. He slowly opened his eyes, and waited for the blurry images to focus. He was lying on the ground, next to the remains of a campfire. From what he could make out, there were several beings readying what looked like horses, but could have been wargs for all he could tell. Still after two minutes, the images were as blurry as ever. He closed his eyes again.  
  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone lift him up off the ground. He struggled slightly, not knowing who the someone was. A familiar voice called out from somewhere above him, He's awake!   
  
  
Elladan murmured.  
  
  
Oh, Elladan! We were afraid we would lose you, too. Elladan, can you open your eyes?  
  
  
Lose me too?' Elladan echoed. Just what happened?  
  
  
Another voice, one that sounded a lot like Reneal, spoke. He doesn't remember! How could he not...should we...should we tell him? From the tone of the voice, it sounded like Reneal was...crying? No, why would he be crying? _There must be something wrong with my ears, too,_ Elladan thought.  
  
  
I think, Estel began. There was that tight tone again, like someone holding back tears. Elladan was sure something something was wrong. I think we should tell him. Taking a deep breath, Estel broke the news. Elladan, Elrohir...Elrohir is dead.  
  
  
Elladan's eyes flew open. He struggled is Estel's arms. No! No, don't play this kind of joke on me, not now! The shapes were as blurry as before. Estel, where is he? The human called someone over, carrying something that Elladan _still_ could not make out.   
  
  
H-here he is. This time, Elladan could definitely tell Estel was crying.   
  
  
Reaching out, he felt his brother's face. It was cold, there was no life left in it. And the pulse that should have been there, beating just under the skin, was absent. Elladan sighed, taking the news better than anyone else. Estel, if he's dead, how did I survive? I was with him the whole time until... The elf trailed off, remembering. Until we split to go after that stupid deer. It was my idea, wasn't it. Estel, put me down. The human complied, waiting, ready, to make sure the injured elf wouldn't fall over. I was a fool. I practically convinced Elrohir to go the other way, and now...  
  
  
Elladan, we have to get back to Imladris. Father will most certainly be worried. Estel cut him off, not wanting him to start blaming himself like he always did.   
  
  
Elladan started toward the vaguely horse-shaped blurs, all the while berating himself and blaming himself, _I should have been there for him, I should have made him come with me. I _knew_ the deer didn't go that way..._  
  
  
Estel's voice cut through his thoughts. Elladan, the horses are over... His voice took on a concerned note. Elladan, can you see me?  
  
  
Elladan turned around, and, not wanting to admit _another_ injury after he had been out cold all night, replied, Yes, of course I can. It was true, but barely. Estel, Reneal, and one other were blended together into almost a solid blob.   
  
  
Then what am I holding in my hand?  
  
  
Elladan took a wild stab. The Ring of Barahir. As chance would have it, he was right. Come on, let's go home.   
  
  
After some difficulty mounting, (which Elladan hoped was attributed to his other injuries, not his eyesight) the group set off for Imladris, which, according to Estel, they hoped to reach by nightfall. So, who's with us now? asked Elladan, as casually as he could. Estel, apparently, was lost in thought.  
  
  
Me, you, Lithtinwë, Elentir, Reneal, Duhim, and Edheldhin. Why?   
  
  
Elladan didn't reply.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~ ~ ~Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
  
Elladan held his brother in his arms, horror painted over all his features. He watched his brother's labored, dying breaths. The poison was working, for without it, his brother wouldn't be slipping away. Elrohir, no! Elladan bent over his twin. Stay, stay with me. Please, no! NO! Elrohir! You can't, you can't... Elrohir's eyes glazed over, and his chest was still.  
  
  
Elladan dissolved. Sobs wracked his body. Estel knelt next to him, tears flowing freely down his dirt and blood stained cheeks. Elladan sobbed. No, no, no, no...  
  
  
~ ~ ~End Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
With his eyes clouded as they were, and the absence of any talk between the elves, Elladan was left to his thoughts, which revolved around one topic: Elrohir. He now remembered the whole thing, he kept seeing the orc dagger penetrate Elrohir's stomach, and seeing him die, and Elladan kept wondering if, maybe, he could have done _something_ to save Elrohir. _Anything_. He knew it was his fault, and that he should have made it right, he should have saved Elrohir, but he hadn't. He had failed.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Both Elladan and Estel would have been surprised at how similar their thoughts were, and both would have scolded the other about blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. The only thing that had surprised Estel so far was how few tears were actually shed. Yes, Elentir, possibly the most polite elf in Rivendell had snapped at Reneal, and Lithtinwë had cursed for the first time, but there was very little crying. Everyone was taking it out in their own way: Elentir and Lithtinwë by temper, Reneal by muttering to his horse, Duhim by taking his anger out on passing squirrels, Edheldhin by singing softly under his breath, and Elladan by completely ignoring everyone else.   
  
  
Sunset in Rivendell is a beautiful thing, and all of the small company (except Elladan), once again, marveled at it's beauty, but only briefly, for they had seen it before and would see it again, and they had more important matters to deal with.  
  
  
The horses splashed across a stream at the base of a small waterfall, sprinkling their boots and turning some of the dirt to mud, which ran off in little trickles. Normally, this far toward the end of a journey, spirits would begin to lift. But not now. Everyone was silent, and it was as if the message of the death had finally been driven home. A tear straggled down Lithtinwë's cheek, but she brushed it away. It was not the time for that.  
  
  
Dismally, the small company drew closer to Imladris. They were less than a mile away when Duhim finally broke the silence. So, what will we tell him? No one had to ask who was. The subject had not been broached yet, but everyone had at least thought about it.  
  
  
The truth, Lithtinwë suggested.  
  
  
Duhim sighed. I do not want to be the one who tells him.  
  
  
You don't? Elentir snapped. Neither do we, but someone has to, or would you rather we leave Elrohir out here and lie to Lord Elrond?  
  
  
I will, said Elladan quietly. He was my brother after all.  
  
  
Lithtinwë pulled her horse up to Elladan's. And he still is, she whispered fiercely.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the horses rode up to the house and their riders dismounted, none other than Elrond came striding out of the house, with a look on his face that none of them ever wanted to see: a mixture of shock, horror, and grief. No one had to tell him, he knew.  
  
**TBC...**  
  
  
  
**Character Guide  
(In case you're confused, or want to know more)**  
  
**Duhim- **(translated exactly) **Cold Night**   
Younger than Elentir, but older than nearly everyone else except Elrond. Not well liked in Rivendell.  
  
**Edheldhim- **(translated exactly) **Silent Elf**   
Best tracker in Rivendell. Several centuries older than the twins. **  
  
Elentir-** (literally, "star watch") **Watchful Star **   
Senior elf in Rivendell.  
  
**Estel-** (no duh!!) **Hope **   
Aragorn, adopted son of Elrond, human.**  
  
Lithtinwë-** (literally, "ash's spark") **Spark in the Ashes** (I know, it calls for a back story-maybe I'll write one!)   
Female elf, relatively young (same age as twins). Friend of Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
**Nimeneth-** (exactly translated, named after my beta) **White Mist**   
Reneal's horse**  
  
Reneal- **(means nothing)   
Friend of Estel, Elrohir and Elladan, but especially Elrohir and Estel. Same age as the twins.  
  
  
**Please!! I love reviews! (hint hint)**


	5. Blind

**Ok, sorry I took so long to post! Wow, LEDlorien7, 4 reviews at once? As a response, If you've ever heard the saying We never know the worth of water until the well is dry you'll know what the title is about. I think it's in the next chapter (ch. 6) that the title really starts to show.  
  
  
Again, sorry I took soooooo long to post, but everyone- go thank Leafy- she got me started writing after a serious bout of writers block.  
  
  
Well, here's chapter five- and guess who's POV it's from (mostly)? (Numesse, this chapter's for you! And you too, Bob.)  
  
  
Author's note: I don't know what elves do when another elf dies, so I kinda made it up.  
  
  
  
  
The Worth Of Water  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Blind**  
  
  
As the elves and human rode up to the house, Lord Elrond Peredhel was there, fervently hoping it was not true. However, he could hardly deny the feeling he'd had the previous day- he'd felt his son die.   
  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
  
There was a knock on the door of his study. Come in, Elrond called.   
  
  
The door swung open and Glorfindel strode in. he said, matter-of-factly, The food stores are low. We do not have enough meat. Or vegetables, for that matter, but there is little we can do about that.  
  
  
It has been taken care of. I sent out a hunting party earlier, led by Elentir. Edheldhim was in it, also.  
  
  
They are much lower than that, my lord, the elf replied, One hunt won't be enough, and winter is coming on fast. Because of that early frost, many of the plants withered and the harvest was not as it should be. He sat down in a chair across from Elrond. The bottom line is, we have enough to last through Girithron [December] but no more. We need at least one other party out there.  
  
  
Outside in the hall, there was a crash and the two elves could hear the laughter of those outside. Oohh! You're gonna get it now, gwanur dithen [little brother], that's ada's [father's] favorite vase!  
  
  
Elrond groaned and rubbed his temples. His sons were driving him slowly into insanity. Send my sons, he said wearily. Glorfindel nodded, and left the room, bringing the news to the Aragorn and the twins. Elrond heard his voice, calm as ever, drifting through the wall. ...are low. You three better bring back the biggest deer... Elrond stopped listening. What he wouldn't give for a day away from those three. Maybe he could send them to Mirkwood to visit Prince Legolas...Aragorn would like that, but the human would most likely come home in pieces.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Glorfindel stepped back inside. Well, if they don't bring back enough deer to feed the Shire for a week, I'll be very surprised.  
  
  
What did you say? Elrond inquired, hoping to use the technique later for getting his sons out of his hair.  
  
  
I told them that it was a contest: to see who could bring back the biggest deer in twenty-four hours. The elf grinned mischievously. As you can imagine, they were out of here like a shot- each claiming that he would win and the others would lose pitifully.  
  
  
Elrond laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. When he caught his breath, he stood up and draped his arm over Glorfindel's shoulder. My friend, you are a genius.  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Elrond had called another conference with Glorfindel, and they once again were discussing the problem of food. Then, shortly after the sun set, it happened.  
  
  
Glorfindel was talking, but suddenly that was not what Elrond was hearing. He was hearing the shrieks of orcs. And instead of Glorfindel, he saw flashes of a scene:  
  
  
There were easily fifty orcs, all attacking something– or someone. His first glimpse of the victim came as one of the orcs shoved a knife into it's prey's abdomen. Elrond cried, and suddenly, he was in Elrohir's place, feeling the pain of the dagger and the poison. He heard Elladan's enraged scream and Estel's cry as they raced into the scene. Then everything went dark.   
  
  
  
  
Glorfindel watched, stunned, as Elrond's eyes went out of focus, and the lord of Rivendell fell to his knees, crying, He quickly became alarmed as the older elf slumped backwards onto the floor. My lord, he cried, jumping out of his chair and bending over the other elf. Elrond, can you hear me?! Elrond did not respond. Glorfindel swore. I am not a healer, he muttered, and, deciding it was best to leave Elrond there and go get one, he dashed out of the door.  
  
  
~ ~ ~End Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
  
Elrond stood, staring at the company, looking over each sad, weary face, until his gaze lighted on Estel, who was holding the body of Elrohir. Elrond's face went white as he rushed over to the human. Numbly, he felt the still form of his son, tracing the outlines of his face with two fingers. All the elves present could see the tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
  
Gently, Estel placed Elrohir on the grass. Oh, Ada, he sobbed, throwing his arms around his adopted father. I-we didn't mean it...we tried, Ada, we tried. Estel continued to sob into his father's shoulder. Elrond held his youngest son close to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Elladan stepped forward out of the group, dry-eyed, and Elrond paced a hand on the remaining twin's shoulder.   
  
  
The rest of the company left them silently, returning the horses to the stables.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Lithtinwë finished brushing her horse. She brushed her horse everyday- it was soothing, especially when she was sad. She stepped out of the stable into the sunlight. It should have cheered her some, but not today. It seemed totally inappropriate. She found herself, much to her surprise, wishing it would rain. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into Reneal. she mumbled, and started to walk away.  
  
  
Reneal caught her arm. Tin, wait, he said, using her nickname.   
  
  
Lithtinwë looked up at him, and suddenly found herself clutching him and crying into his shoulder. Reneal was a little taken aback at first, but he embraced her, and let her cry her heart out.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They buried Elrohir the next day. Elrond dug the hole at the foot of Elrohir's favorite tree, the pretty little apple tree by the waterfall. Estel gently lowered his brother in and Lithtinwë,hands shaking slightly,filled in the hole. Until he looked closely at his son, Elrond had thought the moisture on his cheeks was merely spray from the fall, but now he could see the tears. Surveying the gathered elves, he had the feeling that someone was missing, but he couldn't figure out who. One by one, all of the elves of Imladris placed a flower on top of the grave. When only he and Estel were left, he realized who wasn't there.   
  
  
Elladan had not come to his brother's funeral.   
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elrond found Elladan in his room, silently staring out the window. he said softly.   
  
  
His son turned and looked at him, but his eyes didn't focus. he said simply, acknowledging his father.  
  
  
Elrond stared hard into his son's eyes. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was something wrong. A sudden thought struck him. Elladan, can you see me? he asked, sharply.  
  
  
Yes, ada, came the reply. Elladan returned to staring out the window.  
  
  
Look at me. Elrond's tone was stern, now. Elladan, you may be able to see me, but you cannot see me clearly. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell _me_?  
  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
  
It does, ion nin [my son]. If this continues, you will go completely blind and then you will never get your sight back. As it stands now, I can halt the process, and, if you're lucky, cure it. But you've waited too long to be certain of regaining your sight.  
  
  
Sight doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does.  
  
  
Elrond was quickly becoming concerned. He realized, suddenly, that Elladan was blaming himself for Elrohir's death, and it was only making matters worse. he said, trying one final time to get something out of his son. Elladan, Elrohir would not want to to go blind. He would not want you to blame yourself, because it is not your fault.  
  
  
This got a reaction. Elladan turned angrily on his father. Don't talk to me about Elrohir! Then, chest heaving, he sank down onto his bed, his face in his hands. Just leave, ada, he said quietly. Just leave.  
  
  
**TBC....**


	6. Broken Vases

**Sorry about the long wait, all you wonderful reviewers!! I had writer's block...again...  
  
  
Leafy...Rose- I'll never get used to calling you that. Soap Operas??? Well, I can tell you one thing for sure: I can't tell you anything for sure!!! º-º Sorry, but I don't want to give anything away...but maybe there's hope...  
  
  
Eneth- reveiwing for the heck of it? what's the point of that? not that I mind...  
  
  
LEDlorien7- Led, that is probably the most confusing review I've ever gotten. If I hadn't been sitting next to you i would have had no idea what you were talking about...*goes back and reads review again* I just confused myself more...  
  
  
Ymmas Sirron- THANKS!!!!! here it is, sorry if I kept you waiting!  
  
  
WARNING: My beta has issued an official tissue warning on this chapter. consider yourself warned.  
  
  
and now...on to the chapter...**  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Broken Vases  
  
  
  
Elrond shut the door behind him, and heard it click as Elladan locked it. Something had to be done about Elladan.   
  
  
  
Down the stairs, he heard something crash. _It's all been a dream,_ he thought vigorously. _Any moment I'll hear Elrohir start teasing Estel about being too clumsy to be a king._ He waited expectantly, quivering, quashing the little voice inside him that screamed that he was fooling himself. One minute...two minutes...three...of course, it would take Elrohir a few minutes to get there...five...six...nothing. Nothing. The elf lord's shoulders slumped, and he descended the stairs to see what was happening. Maybe, Elrohir wasn't teasing Estel this time. Maybe... At the bottom, Elrond rounded the corner.  
  
  
  
Estel was there, by himself, silently retrieving the shards of the vase he had shattered. Close to tears, and not even looking at Elrond, he choked out, It's your favorite vase, ada.  
  
  
  
Elrond took one look at his foster son, and knelt beside him, embracing the boy. I do not care about vases anymore, ion nin. I care about you.  
  
  
  
This caused Estel to burst into tears. They...they always know...when I...when I break something...I thought...maybe... he sobbed into the elf-lord's shoulder, staining the maroon silk of the robe. I'm sorry ada...it was stupid... He finnally managed to control his tears, and drew a deep, shuddering breath. He rose, and backed away from his father. Ada, I...I have something to tell you. Startled, Elrond stood, eyeing is son carefully. This sounded all too much like confession for comfort. Estel continued, It's...I-I mean, all this...it's my fault. He took a deep breath, as if grateful to get this off his chest, and continued in a rush. We broke up because of an argument over the deer. I-I saw it go one way, but let Elrohir go the other, to get back at him for the vase. I let him go toward the orcs. Then, I slowed Elladan down. He would have run faster without me, but he wouldn't leave me behind. And I wasn't good enough when we were fighting, not quick enough...if I had been faster he would have lived...  
  
  
  
Sighing, Elrond tried to explain to his son. His voice dripping with sympathy, and it sounded almost forgiving to Elrond's ears.   
  
  
  
Don't you understand? I killed him! Estel screamed, cutting him off. Without me, he would be alive!! If I...without me, he would be here, probably breaking something, Elladan would not have shut himself in his room, Reneal would not be looking like his mother had died, Lithtinwë would not burst into tears every other minute, and you would not have to listen to my stupid, childish talk and excuses! With that, he fled down the hall and out of sight.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
The broken vase now lay on Elrond's desk. The lord sat running the shards through his fingers. I would not begrudge you any vase in my house, my sons, he murmured sadly, if I could bring you back. He sighed. Elladan and Estel had turned against him. Each believed that it was his fault, and would not hear differently. I am so sorry, he whispered, blinking back the threatening tears. It is not your fault. It was mine. He rested his forehead on the desk, and suddenly a thought struck him. Why cry? It felt like the world was ending, why not give up now? There was nothing left to live for, without his sons...  
  
  
  
It was said that elves could die of a broken heart, though the lord had never seen anyone dying that way and had not belived it. Now, Elrond was sure he was.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Estel sat by the waterfall. He couldn't believe what was happening. A few days, and everything had gone from wonderful to... there was no word for what he was feeling. It was a soul rending so deep, it was akin to physical pain. He had caused the death of his brother and turned on his own father... Elves could leave, they could escape, but humans... humans couldn't. They had to survive with their pain, continue on...   
  
  
  
He could not stay in Rivendell, he was causing everyone too much pain. He would leave. Without thinking, he stood and wandered into the forest, no direction in mind. His feet walked him through the familiar paths of the forest, he hardly stumbled. Before he knew what he was contemplating, he found himself at the top of the waterfall, and realized he had been considering suicide. Vaguely, he wondered if he should jump. He wished he were an elf, to painlessly escape...if they could die of broken hearts, why couldn't humans?  
  
  
  
Elves could die of broken hearts. Suddenly, he stood bolt upright. They could die of... he choked out. He sprinted back to the house, his sense of purpose returned. He had to live for _them._ They couldn't die!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Elladan lay sprawled on his back in bed, blind eyes staring at nothing. It had been shortly after his father had left that he had realize that he truly _was_ blind. Not that it mattered. He didn't matter. It was Elrond, and Estel, who mattered. Why should he live, in pain, when there was an escape?  
  
  
  
Fully decided, he rolled over, and waited. It was only a matter of time.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Elrond suddenly looked up. If he felt this bad, imagine how... he gasped and, nearly overturning his desk, ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Elladan's door was still locked. The elf lord knocked. Elladan? Elladan?! he asked, a knot of panic forming in his stomach. The was no answer. The room was dead silent. Elladan!! Open the door!! Still no answer. Extremely frightened now, Elrond pouned on the door. Again, no reply.  
  
  
Elrond broke down the door. It crashed inward, breaking in half. Stunned for a moment, Elrond stared. And saw his son lying motionless on the bed. In two strides, he crossed the room, and knelt by his son. Quickly, he felt for a pulse, and, to his relief, found one, weak and erratic, but still there. he whispered. Come back.   
  
  
  
  
Using his last ounces of strength, Elladan rolled over to face his father, blind eyes looking right through him. It's too late, he murmured, barely audible, and smiled. Good bye.   
  
  
And so he died.  
  
  
**TBC...**


	7. Elrond's Nightmare

**Okay, I want to apologize multiple times for this being, like a year later than the last chapter...okay, so only 5 months...but I'm still REALLY SORRY. I didn't realize that I hadn't posted the last chapter yet..somehow I though I had...*glares at beta*  
  
Nimeneth- *growls dangerously* YOU SAID I HAD POSTED THE CHAPTER ALREADY! *grins sheepishly* although, it's partly my fault too.  
  
Yimmas Sirron- PLEASE NO! I don't want to die!!! See! I'm posting!! I'm sorry!! *flees*   
  
ShortDream- thank you for the review. Even though you may not read this chapter for a while.  
  
and now...the last chapter of the story...**  
**  
Chapter 7   
Elond's Nightmare**  
  
No...It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening...  
  
But it could. And it was. Elladan was dead.  
  
_Elrond awoke with a cry. He sat up in bed, suddenly remembering. His sons were dead, one killed by orcs, the other by despair...wait, what _had_ happened? It could have been a dream. _Please, Iluvatar, _he prayed, _Let it have been only a dream, a nightmare. _  
  
The door creaked open, and Elladan stepped into the room, candle in one hand. he asked. What's wrong? We heard your cry... Elrond stared at his son. Was it...could it have been...could he have dreamed it all? It had been so vivid.   
  
A nightmare, Elrond assured his son. Go back to bed.  
  
Elrohir emerged from behind his brother. he said patiently, as if talking to a child. We're not that dense. When was the last time you cried out in your sleep? I don't even remember the last time. Something's wrong, and you're not telling us.  
  
Yet another figure appeared in the doorway, this one rubbing his eyes and and yawning distractedly. What's going on? Did we decide to have a father-son chat at two in the morning? Well, you can leave me out, ada, I'm...he faltered a second on seeing the twins, but quickly compensated, not coming. With that, he strode off back to his room.  
  
Elrond sighed. Go back to bed, we'll talk in the morning. The twins obediently left, but Elrond was not fooled. He knew he would regret that promise in the morning. But for now... he was just relieved that it _had_ been a dream, in fact, relieved was an understatement. He was... there was no word for how he felt. ws close though. It had all been a dream.  
  
_**Epilogue**_  
  
There was a knock on the door of his study. Come in, Elrond called.   
  
The door swung open and Glorfindel strode in. he said, matter-of-factly, The food stores are low. We do not have enough meat. Or vegetables, for that matter, but there is little we can do about that.It has been taken care of. I sent out a hunting party earlier, led by Elentir. Edheldhim was in it, also.They are much lower than that, my lord, the elf replied, One hunt won't be enough, and winter is coming on fast. Because of that early frost, many of the plants withered and the harvest was not as it should be. He sat down in a chair across from Elrond. The bottom line is, we have enough to last through Girithron , but no more. We need at least one other party out there.  
  
Outside in the hall, there was a crash and the two elves could hear the laughter of those outside. Oohh! You're gonna get it now, gwanur dithen, that's ada's favorite vase!  
  
Elrond groaned and rubbed his temples. His sons were... he stopped himself. This was exactly what had happened...in...his...dream...  
  
Shall I get rid of them, my Lord? Glorfindel asked playfully.   
  
Elrond smiled. he said. Let me take care of this. He strode out fo the room and adressed his sons. Estel, you better find a way to pay for that. It was from Harad and not cheap at all. I suggest you work it off. Elrohir sniggered. You can assist him, Elrohir, since you seem to find it so funny. And you, Elladan... Elrond rounded on his oldest son. He was not really mad. It was just a vase, after all... he was enjoying reprimanding them, actually.   
  
_They really are driving me insane,_ he thought. _But I'd rather be insane than not have any sons.  
  
**THE END  
  
aren't you glad?? they're not dead after all! enjoy the happy ending! And you know, I've decided that the title has absolutely nothing to do with th story!!! *grins* maybe I'll change it. later. See ya!  
  
~Anarril~**


End file.
